camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for Apollo's Golden Bow
Quest Leader Sapphire Calder Godly Parent Apollo Dream Quest Members Excalibur Rose, Son of Demeter, Character of Victor Bryson Hawkins, Son of Apollo, Character of Kevin Prophecy "In the ecliptic divergence between the solar and lunar, Angered, devastated, if the beauty had come sooner. The beautiful lust, the lady of amour, Seduced, the light, by her alluring glamour. Denied, left in humiliation and rage, Sworn vengeance with internal ravage. The choice of true justice, one will have chosen. With the bonds of the companions, the false friend had fallen, The likes of a familiar, a pawn of the opposition. The sun's arc hidden in safety's bastion, In the breath and protection of the four. The truth of a familiar's plot concludes to the rise of an uproar." Overview So, the bow was stolen by Aphrodite and a half-blood. It all happened because Apollo refused to sleep with Aphrodite, making her lose the bet she had with Hermes, thus humiliating herself and damaging her reputation. Monster Attacks None leaving camp A flock of four stymphalian birds in the airport. A myrmeke in the Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport. When they get to the Eiffel tower, they get attacked by amicoids. They encounter three harpies in the top of the Eiffel tower. When they get back to New York they don't encounter any attacks. Locations Camp Entrance JFK Airport Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport Eiffel Tower Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport JFK Airport Olympus Quest Sender Apollo Camp Entrance Sapphire: Sapphire walks to Camp Entrance and lays her back against a tree, waiting for her companions, one of them being her brother. "Man, they're slower than slugs." She muttered, annoyed. Bryson: Bryson had woken up late, hence why he's late. Bryson rides on his skateboard out of camp entrance. He is drinking a can of Budweiser beer, but is currently still mostly sober, it will take two more cans for him to be actually drunk. Bryson holds his Adidas duffel bag, letting go of it as it falls to the grass. Inside the duffel bag, Bryson has some change of clothing and an extra pair of Nike shoes, his Beats headphone, and some other items. He sits on the curb on the entrance, taking out his phone. "Yo sis, what's taking the other guy that's coming on the quest so long?" Bryson says chuckling. Sapphire: Sapphire looked up to see her half-twinzie, Bryson. "Hey bro! Does it look like I know?" Sapphire let out a small laugh. "I hope you brought more beer..." Sapphire frowns, "Don't tell me you didn't bring any more!" She whined. Excalibur: Excalibur walked slowly up to the camp entrance, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversance that the two half siblings were chatting about. He began turning the corner and decided to interrupt the two step siblings. He cracks his throat, trying to get the attention of the two fellow Apollo campers.' "Yeah, I'm here." He says as he walks into the middle of the two.'' '''Sapphire: Sapphire's frowning and whining suddenly comes to a halt. She immediately looks up and looks at Excalibur sympathetically. "Sorry bout' that, kiddo. I'm Sapphire, this is Bryson, Children of Apollo." Sapphire smiles, "Can we speak about the quest?" Sapphire questions, wanting to get the quest over with. Bryson: Bryson takes out another can of Budweiser beer from his duffel bag, waving it in front of Sapphire, but with a grasp that it will not be easily taken out of his hands. "I guess you won't be needing this since you don't think I'd bring my half sis one." Bryson says as he chuckles, as he waves the beer of can a few more times in front of Sapphire before proceeds to put it back into his duffel bag. When Bryson sees Excalibur arrive, he adds a remark, "Ain't someone late." Upon hearing Sapphire introduce him to Excalibur, Bryson waves his hands and then turning to Sapphire, "I'm all ears." Sapphire: Sapphire growls at Bryson. Drinks were not to be messed with when Sapp was around. "You twat!" Sapphire rolled her eyes, trying to hit Bryson upside the head. "Anyways, the quest, dad told me that the bow was stolen by Lady Aphrodite and who he thought was a half-blood. It all happened because of a bet between Lord Hermes and Lady Aphrodite that father made Lady Aphrodite lose." Sapphire pulled a face. Bryson: Bryson laughs as he's 6'3 and Sapphire's 5'6, with such a height difference, his head should be out of reach for Sapphire to hit. ''"Nice try though little sis!" ''Bryson pauses, "Wow dad, can't you just shoot a blast of light and blast Aphrodite to the other side of moon. Being serious, I'm guessing our old man needs us to retrieve it, or his 'oh so powerful bow will blast our world to dust'. So what did the oracle say? The prophecy should give us some hints on what's to come," Bryson asks as he assumes that Sapphire had seen an Oracle for the prophecy of the quest. Sapphire: Sapphire grumbled insults to Bryson under her breath. "I certainly went to the oracle, dumb*ss." Sapphire smirked, "It said and I quote: In the ecliptic divergence between the solar and lunar, Angered, devastated, if the beauty had come sooner. The beautiful lust, the lady of amour, Seduced, the light, by her alluring glamour. Denied, left in humiliation and rage, Sworn vengeance with internal ravage. The choice of true justice, one will have chosen. With the bonds of the companions, the false friend had fallen, The likes of a familiar, a pawn of the opposition. The sun's arc hidden in safety's bastion, In the breath and protection of the four. The truth of a familiar's plot concludes to the rise of an uproar." Sapphire recited, imitating the oracle's creepy voice. "Ta-Da!" Bryson: Bryson claps after Sapphire had recite the prophecy entirely, he look at Sapphire to sees if she is holding any paper(s) with the prophecy written on it. "I'm guessing that the solar is our dad and the lunar is Artemis, and the lady of amour is Aphrodite. The part about humiliation is probably about Aphrodite losing her bet. But 'false friend'..." Bryson says, thinking about that particular part of the prophecy, looking around at Sapphire and Excalibur's eyes. He denies the fact that the prophecy "seems" to point out a possible betrayal among the questors. "Oh I need to change. Look away if you can't stand the manliness," Bryson says winking at Sapphire. Bryson having been late, he just put on a random shirt he found laying nearby his bed. Taking out his muscle shirt from his duffel bag, he takes off his current shirt and changes into it in front of the other questors. This change of clothing should be much more comfortable for a longer trip. OOC: Should I be mad that you called my oracle charrie creepy ">.> And seeing that I'm in the quest and it's much easier, I'll be the admin to roleplay the monsters, thought I should let you guys know :3. Sapphire: Sapphire's eyes meet Bryson's to prove that she isn't the one that would betray them. Her eyes then fall upon Excalibur, shooting him a warning glare. After seeing Bryson change, she gags. "Why did you have to change in front of me, moron?" She whines. OOC: Yush! Be mad, kevadude. :D Oh and, okaaaay! Bryson: "I told you to look away if you can't stand the manliness." Bryson says, chuckling. He cracks his knuckles before flexing his muscles in front of Sapphire on purpose, "I'm know I'm irresistible but I'm pretty sure you weren't looking away 'on purpose' little sis." Bryson pauses, "I would probably close your eyes if I were you guys... right about now!" Bryson snaps his fingers, creating a quick burst of time that would probably blind Excalibur and Sapphire temporarily in case they didn't close their eyes. During that time, he quickly changes into a pair of shorts. "Done!" Sapphire: "My eyes! I can't see you blithering idiot!" She snapped, "I can't see and we have a quest to start and finish." Bryson: "Don't worry! With eye surgery and some super thick lenses for glasses you should be able to see perfectly fine," Bryson says, walking up to Sapphire and attempts to flick her in the forehead somewhat lightly while she's still temporarily blind. "That's for when you tried to hit me in the head!" Sapphire: "HEY!" She yelled and tried slapping him very hard in the face. ''Anyways, while I regain my vision, which should be back in minutes, I think I know where we should go for the quest." ''She sighs, "It was an obvious place, really. Where would the goddess of LOVE take an object to? A place where LOVE is everywhere." Bryson: "Whoa there!" Bryson says grabbing onto Sapphire's wrist before he could slap him. Bryson laughs as he says, "Uhm, you do realize that I'm like 8 inches taller than you. Sis, are you even sure that you can even reach my face?" Bryson now speaks in his regular tone, he suddenly thinks that he and his half-sis is thinking of the same place, "I know, Paris? It's known as the city of love for a reason!" OOC: They're gonna kill each other before the quest even starts XD Sapphire: "And he says something smart!" Sapphire cheers, ignoring his comment about their height difference. "We have to fly to The Capital of Love." OOC: Ikr! XD Category:JayeTheMofo